THe Unknown War
by MangaDork
Summary: The war of the Maple world was hidden and kept a secret for many years but one single boy of an unknown destiny has unearthed a powerful secret that the warring continents have been trying to get for decades. But will he allow the war to go on?


**Okay this is a story of a starter warrior (I'm trying to avoid the term noob) trying to end a war and how he must succeed in order to save his own life.**

_The Prologue _

Maple Island

The boy ran towards the barrage of snails with a simple sword in hand, and violently swung his sword crazily at his foes hoping to get a hit.

"Hazako calm down son. That's no way to train," chuckled the boy's father, perched up above on a cliff.

With a hardened face and, disheveled black hair Hazako replied, "Dad if I want to level I gotta train, and this is the only way to train."

"Alright then son I'll go train on some orange mushrooms and if you need some potions or something just whisper me and I'll get them." And with that he walked off.

Glad that his father finally left him to train in peace he pulled out a red potion he found and drank it to the very last drop and then discarded the bottle. Thinking of what his father said angered him. "How could some one like him give me training advice," murmured Hazako.

The truth was Hazako was ashamed. He was the son of a classless father. His father, Shikigo, was put under a curse that would never let him off the continent of Maple Island. He was forced to live out his life as a perma-begineer, one that would never gain any skills and no special abilities.

Hazako swore to himself he would never become what his father turned out to be so he planned on leaving Maple Island as soon as possible, but the only question was whether he could leave at all. The uncertainty of him being able to leave made his heart sink.

After a relentless 5 hours Hazako ended his training with a grunt and sent the last snail to its demise. Completely winded from his training he sorely walked and jumped towards his house at Amherst and ended his day glad he finally reached level 8 in his scheduled time.

He planned his whole training routine for the next day and finally drifted off to sleep in his bed with his clothes and weapons still on.

"_Ahhhh!" shrieked the female hunter throwing her arms up trying to defend herself._

"_No!" shouted the male white knight as he sprinted to get in between the beast and the girl. He concentrated on his Doombringer and with an overwhelming chill infused the power of ice into his weapon._

_He swung his massive sword at the creature with immense power and strength only to have it caught in the monster's claws._

_With a deafening roar the beast tossed the white knight into a wall shattering it into rubble. _

_Quickly losing conscious he looked up to see if the huntress got away but only saw the gruesome sight of her quick death and with that he was out._

Hazako shot up with a jolt and found a bed drenched in sweat and a drape that apparently met his sword during the night. Scanning for a hint of light outside he noticed it was still very late at night and went back to bed

He woke up the next day and trained relentlessly until he gained 2 more levels. The very second he felt the sensation of leveling up to 10 he decided he was strong enough to take the ship to the continent, Victoria Island. However he didn't realize how late he was training and put off his trip until the morning.

The next day as he was getting ready to leave he heard a knock at his door.

Shikigo walked in, "Son, we have a surprise for you."

Hazako walked out and saw all the people of Maple Island there. They had Lucas, and Biggs there, but found it awkward Hazako saw some strangers that he didn't recognize. He realized that he didn't even know most of the people there, he didn't know them and they didn't know him. They were all going to say good bye to some son of the level 46 perma-begineer, thought Hazako. Disgraced by the thought of his dad faking a party he stormed off to Southperry without another thought.

Once there he ran to Shanks, the captain of the ship, and immediately bought a ticket but as he was about to enter the ship his father came.

"Son, don't leave yet! I need to tell you about the other world! Listen to me before you go!" Shikigo yelled as the ship sounded its horn and started to pull out, "You need to know that there is a hidden war going on at Victoria, Orbis, and Ludibrium!"

Hazako shot a confused look back at his father, "Wha… what?!" He thought of what his father had just said and found it implausible. "Why would a war happen… and how?"

Standing on the deck, still pondering the idea, he noticed his father shouting something else.

However it was too late, the ship was already flying to high for him to hear his father but he could still see him. He looked at his dad and noticed he was mouthing something. Hazako knew what it was, but couldn't accept it. Staring away he softly spoke, "You where always proud of me dad but when can I be proud of you."

Anxiously he sat on the floor of deck and waited for the one moment that would determine the rest of his life. He waited for the ship to leave Maple Island air space. He knew it wouldn't be long so he counted down with eyes closed. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Half expecting to be surrounded by a blue transporting light, he opened his eyes to be washed over by a wave of relief. He was still on the ship, he couldn't believe he was actually off to Victoria Island and with that he rested easy for the rest of the ride.

The ride to Victoria Island didn't take very long and within a few minutes he saw the glamorous Lith Harbor where the rest of his life would begin and where new dangers would find him.

**Whew… all that in one night….. Well if you might have guessed I named these characters after my own characters names. Trust me I have a bunch of ideas waiting to happen in this story and stick around for more. (And I know the ending is corny)**


End file.
